


Deserving

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: John Wick gets what he deserves from reader and what does he deserve? To be topped. Hard.





	Deserving

You’re late.

-I’m sorry babe. Meeting went over and traffic is bad. I’ll make it up to you.

-Home soon.

You’ve been bad, John. 

-I have. 

Your mind was made up the minute you read his text. He’d make it up to you alright. He’d be begging for forgiveness and whatever else you could dream up by the time you were through with him. You heard his car pull down the driveway. The mustang wasn’t exactly a stealth vehicle but you loved the roar of its engine all the same. You positioned yourself just inside the doorway of the garage and waited. John opened the door “Hey ba–” The words died on his lips as you grabbed him by the tie and yanked him closer to you. 

“John, I’m very disappointed in you. You know what that means. Don’t you?” 

He nodded.

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Yes.”

“YES WHAT?”

You hooked your foot around the back of his knee forcing him to the floor. He broke his fall with his hands. Shit. This is new. He thought to himself. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied gazing up through the strands of hair that had fallen across his face.

“You’re such a brat.”

“A what?” He laughed. You leaned down and roughly grabbed his chin. Your eyes were black as night and staring right into his. He regretted it instantly.

“John, did I say you could laugh?”

“No.” He shook his head and caught himself. “Ma’am.” He added hesitantly. He’d never pushed you this far before and he was nervous. And excited.

You jerked back your hand and slapped him hard on the cheek. He gasped at the impact and hissed as you gently stroked the place where you could see the red marks of your fingers surfacing. You stood up and wound your fingers into his hair firmly tugging by the roots slowly forcing him to look up at you. “You come home late. You forget how to address me. You LAUGH at me. What should I do with you? Hmm.” You feign disgust and let go of him turning on your heel and walking away.

“I’m sorry ma’am.” He whispered 

You smiled and kept slowly strolling away like you hadn’t heard. 

“I’ve been bad. I deserve to be punished ma’am. Please.” 

It was the desperation in his voice that got you to finally turn around. You grinned menacingly at him for a moment taking in the sight of him on his hands and knees gazing up at you with a mix of lust and need in his eyes. Your heart was pounding so loudly in your chest you could swear he’d be able to hear it. You grabbed onto his tie and tugged on it. “Get up. Now!” When he stood up you stepped closer to him so that you were almost touching and ran your fingers over the soft silk of the tie. It was one you’d bought for him. “Men like to think a tie gives them power but it’s nothing more than an expensive leash.” He smirked at you but his eyes were dark and heavy lidded. You spun so that it was over your shoulder and started leading him towards the bedroom. 

Entering the bedroom with him you slowly turned around as you used his tie as leverage to bring his face closer to yours. You kissed him sweetly and slid your hand down the front of his pants gently gliding your hand over his hard cock. He forgot himself and slipped his tongue into your mouth moaning against your lips. You unbuckled his belt and yanked it away from him. He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer against him – or he tried to. You snapped the belt across his ass. He hissed and let go of you. “Lose everything but the tie and sit on the bed.” When he didn’t react right away you raised his belt threateningly and with slightly shaking hands he undressed. You held his belt between your teeth as you unzipped your dress and stepped out of it. He gasped when he saw you. He looked like a kid on christmas morning. You were wearing your new strappy black full body harness with a set of black sequined pasties. “Baby, you look stunning.” He growled. “John, you’re such a bad boy today.” Your voice dripping with disappointment. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed and dropped his chin. “Say it.” You commanded and used his belt to nudge his face up to look at you. He gazed up at you silently with an unreadable look on his face. “SAY IT!” He shook his head. 

You narrowed your eyes and dropped his belt to the floor with a clatter. You planted your foot against his leg on the edge of the bed and trailed your fingers slowly up your inner thigh putting yourself on display for him. “It’s really too bad you won’t say it.” You frowned while working your hand towards your soaking wet cunt, moaning as your fingers grazed over your clit. “If you said it I’d let you touch me.” John groaned and grabbed your thigh. You slapped him across the cheek, roughly grabbed his chin with one hand and plunged two fingers into yourself slowly working them in and out making sure he was watching. He was biting his lower lip hard enough that you were surprised it wasn’t bleeding. He was gripping the edge of the mattress so tightly his knuckles were white and he was taking deep slow breaths to keep his composure. He’d never give in without a fight but that was ok. Letting you of his chin you roughly tangled your hand into his hair and he groaned as you sucked your way up his neck. Stopping at his earlobe you worked it between your teeth tugging a little before harshly whispering into his ear “what should I do with you John?” 

You let go of his hair, sliding your fingers from yourself and planting your foot on the floor. His face was flushed as you straddled his lap and pressed your slick fingers against his lips pulling them away when he tried to lick them and sliding them down his chest leaving a glistening trail. Your soaking wet cunt was pressed up against his cock and you couldn’t help but shudder with pleasure at the feeling. “John, I asked you a question. What should I do with you?” He finally answered quietly with a downward gaze. “I’d like you to fuck me ma’am.” 

“Will you do everything I say from now on?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

Lovingly running your hand down his face you smiled broadly at him before kissing him. “Mmm you taste like me.” You said licking your lips as you climbed off of him. “Get the lube out of the drawer. I’ll be right back.” You went to the en suite and put on your harness this time sliding in the small bullet vibe for extra fun and checked yourself in the mirror. Your hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and you smoothed away any stray hairs before you tucked the remote for the vibe into the back strap of your harness. 

He was still in the same spot when you returned but the lube was in his hand. “Good boy.” You cooed as you took it away from him. “I’ll give you a choice since you’ve been better behaved. Slow and sweet or hard and fast?” He looked away from you again. He had no trouble talking when he was in charge but he was always so embarrassed to say what he wanted when you were. You knew that though so you waited for his answer. He surprised you by locking eyes with you. He swallowed and without looking away said in a low and gravelly voice “hard and fast ma’am.” You nodded “If that’s what you want.” 

“It’s what I deserve for disappointing you ma’am.”

It took absolutely ALL of your willpower to keep your cool when those words left his lips. You couldn’t stop yourself from flushing deep red but at least you didn’t smile. You pulled in a shaky breath and tried to get yourself in check. You slowly loosened his tie and slipped it off him throwing it onto the bed in case you’d need it later. “Middle of the bed. On your knees. Head down.” He did as you commanded and you drenched him and your fingers with plenty of lube. Tapping his inner thigh you barked “wider.” He shifted so his legs were further apart and you leaned against him so your cock slid against his as you kissed and then bit down on his cheek. He gasped and rocked back against you as you slowly worked a finger and then another into him. You were taking your time warming him up and you teasingly curled your fingers against that spot inside him ever so lightly. You slowly pulled your fingers from him and he whimpered as you did. You lubed up your cock and trickled extra onto him for good measure. 

You pressed the head against him and he moaned loudly as he thrust his hips backwards. You slapped his ass sharply in retaliation. “Did I say you could move?” 

“No ma’am.” 

You smoothed over the bright red finger marks with your hand and slowly inched deeper into him. When you bottomed out he groaned loudly and started panting so you slowly picked up the pace. Grabbing his hips for leverage you started to thrust at a faster pace pulling him back onto you. His face was obscured by a curtain of his thick dark hair but with every thrust he was letting out guttural deep moans punctuated by the occasional FUCK or OH GOD. You were sweating from the effort of fucking him and you needed a minute so you slowed the pace of your thrusts and kept them shallow. You drizzled some more lube onto the two of you as he whined and begged you to fuck him harder. “Please. HARDER. I need you. Please.” His breath was hitching like he was on the verge of tears. You slowed your thrusts even more. You were barely moving inside him now. “I – I’ve – I’ve been a bad boy.” He cried out. “I knew I could make you say it.” He was shaking underneath you and you really weren’t sure if it was because he was so overstimulated or because he was crying. You checked in with him. “Baby, are you alright?” You asked him sweetly as you smoothed your hand across his broad back. He took in a breath and replied with a shaky voice. “Please, keep going ma’am.” 

You clicked on the vibe and moaned deeply as you started fucking him harder than you ever had before. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started jerking himself off as you fucked him. You were both moaning so loudly that you were glad you didn’t have neighbours. “I’m gonna – fuck – can I?” He panted “Yes, baby.” You bottomed out again as he came with a choked sob and you came undone as the vibe pulsed against you as you slowly slid out of him. 

You sat up and unbuckled the harness and tossed it to the side before you laid down next to him. His face was wet and you still couldn’t tell if it was from sweat or tears. “Are you alright baby? I didn’t hurt you did I?” “I’m ok.” He assured you but he was still shaking a little. You held him against you and stroked his hair gently. “I love you so much John. You did so well.” He nodded and smiled up at you through heavy lidded eyes. “I’m really worn out sweetheart. Can you lay here with me for a while?” 

“I will. Whatever you need.” 

“Just you” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on my thirsty, smutty ass bullshit guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
